1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to secondary electrochemical cells, and more particularly, to lithium ion electrochemical cells and associated fabrication and chemical processes utilizing an in situ reduced additive which precludes gas formation within the cell as a result of decomposition of solvents used in association with the electrolyte, and, wherein the additive itself does not form a gas from its own decomposition during cell cycling and storage.
2. Background Art
Lithium ion batteries have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, lithium ion batteries using liquid, gel, polymer, or plastic electrolytes which utilize carbonaceous electrodes are likewise well known. While such electrolytes have been readily utilized, problems have been identified with respect to commercial solvents, utilized within the electrolyte, decomposing during cell cycling and storage. In particular, without the presence of at least a conventional additive within the cell to form a passivating layer, the solvent reacts with the electrode interface and partially decomposes during an initial charge. Such a decomposition results in the formation of gas which adversely affects the cell's electrochemical performance.
Although conventional additives have been used to form a passivating layer which substantially blocks the solvent from contact with the carbonaceous electrode, problems nevertheless persist. Specifically, the additive itself undergoes decomposition during cell cycling and storage, and, such decomposition likewise results in the generation of significant amounts of gas within the cell.